My Heart Still Goes on
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Why didn't Dean say anything when Balthazar said Castiel was in love with him? Why did Castiel look annoyed when Dean talked about the boob shot in the movie Titanic? This is why. Dean/Castiel. PLease review
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Heart Still Goes On.

Characters/pairings: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Dean/Castiel.

Spoilers: Season 6 episode 17.

Summary: Why didn't Dean say anything when Balthazar said Castiel was in love with him? Why did Castiel look annoyed when Dean talked about the boob shot in the movie Titanic? Dean doesn't remember a lot about the world where the Titanic didn't sink, or is it just he doesn't want to believe what he does remember.

A/N: I know I really shouldn't start a new story, but I can't help but think of different stories about these two. It's an addiction.

~o~

Dean was laying on the motel bed deep in thought. Sam was at the library doing research on the Titanic. Dean had so many questions about his other life, the one where the Titanic sank. He sat up as a name popped into his head.

"You called me," the comfort of Castiel's deep voice warmed Dean.

"Yeah, I was just wondering. What am I like?" he asked as he stepped closer to Castiel.

Castiel frowned and tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Dean gently placed his hands on Castiel's waist "Like…before, when the Titanic sank, or whatever."

Castiel sighed placing his hands on Dean's chest. "Not much different from how you are now, suppose." looking down at Dean's black AC/DC shirt, he smiled when he noticed his hand was covering the AC part.

"You guess?" Dean said catching Castiel's attention. "Cas, you're like Spock; you never guess."

"Well, there are minor differences," he said as he leaned closer.

Castiel's whole body gave an involuntary shiver at Dean's soft laugh and whispered, "Like?"

"Your car is different," he said thoughtfully, then sighed, "Other then that you're the same person," he kissed Dean's lips, slow and soft.

Dean hummed into the kiss before pulling back enough to talk, "What are we like together?" he asked kissing him again.

Castiel moved away, breaking the kiss, and leaving Dean's embrace. "This doesn't exist," he said sadly.

Dean laughed, "Sure it does. I'm right here, solid as a rock."

"No, Dean," he let out a frustrated breath. "Our relationship doesn't exist there." He walked to the bed and sat. "You don't love me there," he said quietly with his head bowed, looking at his clasped hands.

"What!" Dean shouted in shock. "Am I like stupid or something? What? I just don't love you?" he said, "Cause I'd totally beat some sense into myself if you say I'm that stupid," he said sitting next to his angel.

"I'm not sure," he said looking to Dean.

Dean put a hand on Castiel's chest and gently pushed so they were lying down. "You make me remember then," he said turning onto his side to rest his head on Castiel's chest. "Let me remember every great time you and me have spent together. Help me remember now, and you make remember then."

Castiel slowly petted Dean's hair as he spoke. The soothing sound of his voice washing over him, and for the first time Castiel felt his heart clench. The pain in his chest seemed to grow the more Dean rambled on about their time together. Castiel knew they didn't have much time left, and that thought scared him. He couldn't lose Dean, not after everything they had been through. They were a couple, sometimes they would fight, but all couples fight. It was normal. Castiel let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding, and as the tears of his sorrow fell from the corners of his eyes, he wrapped his arm around Dean's waist. And when Dean shifted, he tightened his grip.

"Cas?" Dean asked looking up, and winced as Castiel's hold on him got tighter "Cas…baby it's okay." He put his hand over his angels, "It's okay," he said as Castiel's arm relaxed. Dean slowly turned so he could see his angels face, and cupping his cheek, he asked, "Cas, your crying?"

Castiel sat up slowly, "I don't want to lose you."

Dean had never heard his angel sound more broken, not even when he spoke of his absent Father. "Hey it's okay," he said. "Trust me; you can make me fall in love you all over again." he said with a smile. "You do it every day. Every day that I see you I fall for you."

Castiel gave a small laugh "How? How am I going to make you love me?"

Dean thought a moment before asking, "You said we have until tomorrow afternoon and then everything goes back to normal, right?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

"Okay, meet me here tomorrow at noon." he said.

"Why?"

Dean smiled. "I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know."

"Know for what?"

"Everything you need to know to make Dean Winchester fall in love," he said.

~o~

Castiel sat there and took in and memorized everything Dean said.

"Okay, so, if I know myself then I'm just being thick headed," he said looking across the table to Castiel. "So you're gonna have to…tease me."

Castiel nodded, "Okay?"

"Okay. Ask if you can stay with me and Sam."

"Sam and I," Castiel corrected him.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, just ask if you can hang with us because you need to get away from the shit that's going on up stairs. Then, when we go to a diner order a cheeseburger with fries."

Castiel tilted his head and asked, "Why? I don't need food, and they'll ask me about it."

"Cas have you ever seen yourself eat?" Dean asked. "You lick your fingers every five second, and the way you slip a french fry into your mouth and then lick your lips…" he swallowed hard and closed his eyes trying to stay focused. "And if we ask you about it, say there were some things you missed about being human, and delicious fucking food is one of them. Oh and make sure to say the word 'fuck'."

Castiel tilted his head again, "Do I even want to know why?"

Dean laughed. "Trust me," he said. "Knowing myself I'll want ketchup, so after I grab the ketchup ask if you can have it after me. When I pass it to you, lightly brush my fingers. But don't act to it, don't look at me, just act casual," he said.

Castiel tilted his head inquisitively, "How is this going to make you fall in love with me?" he asked. "It sounds more like I'm trying to get in your pants."

"Dude, you have got to stop hanging around me," Dean said amazed at the difference in Castiel's words and tone. "Anyway, like I said this is just the teasing. Then after you're done eating, and we head back to the motel room, ask if you can take a shower. If you get questioned, just say it's another thing you missed," he said pausing to think. "Do you still have that outfit I bought you?"

Castiel thought for a moment, "Which one? The T-shirt and jeans, or the one with sweat pants?"

Dean snapped his fingers. "Bingo, the sweat pants. When you're done taking your shower come out wearing that," he said "And then snuggle up on the couch and look at me…bet you ten bucks I'll be blushing and staring."

Castiel smiled, "And this will make you fall in love with me?"

Dean put his hand up, "I not done yet. I'll probably watch some TV on the couch with you. Now if something funny happens or I say something that makes you want to laugh? Don't. Hold. Back." he said emphasizing each word. "I can't begin to tell you how beautiful you are when you smile," he said watching his angel blush. "Okay now comes the hard part. I want you to leave the next day, and just go off on your own," he said. "Fly around the world or something, just don't get hurt." he stressed.

"But what if you call for me?" he asked.

Dean shook is head. "Unless I'm getting my ass handed to me, don't come," he said. "Play hard to get…literally don't answer your phone, don't go to me when I call unless you or I are in danger…Got it?"

Castiel nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. "One minute," he said in an anguished whisper.

Dean stood and walked to him as Castiel stood. He cupped Castiel's cheek and quietly said, "Remember me. I love you, Castiel." he said, a single tear falling as he kissed his angel one last time.

Soon Castiel found himself no longer with the Dean who loved him. He was now listening to the regular Dean talk about a woman on TV. Castiel decided that today was not the day to tag along with the Winchesters.

~o~

Thanks to my Beta for all her help, and please review. They're always loved.


	2. One Good dream

Well, heres the second part of the plan. I hope you enjoy it! Please review.

~o~

Dean sat on the motel bed staring at the bathroom door. Something seemed a little off. Dean looked around the room. There was another bed, but no Sam. The blankets were softer than they were yesterday. Actually Dean didn't remember waking up. He did remember going to bed…Then it clicked.

"I'm dreaming," he said to himself.

"Dean, are you sure about this?" a muffled voice came from the bathroom, "I look ridiculous."

Dean grinned; he was going to love this dream, "I'm sure you look fine babe," he said. "Come on out."

There was a moment of silence before the bathroom door slowly opened, and what Dean saw shocked him more than anything he had ever seen…and he has seen a lot.

Castiel stood in the doorway wearing a cheerleader's uniform. The short skirt cut off at the middle of his thighs, and the top revealed his smooth, tone stomach.

Dean's eyes travel up and down the angel. "Wow," he said. Why was he dreaming about Cas in a cheerleader's uniform, and more importantly, why was he so turned on by it? Sure the guy was hot and all, but it's not like Dean wanted to have sex with him…Okay maybe he'd thought about it a few times, but hey, who could blame him.

His breath hitched as Castiel moved forward, his hips swaying with every step. As he straddled Dean's waist, he bit his lip and hesitantly whispered, "Want do you think?"

Dean's dick twitched. "I-I love it!" he said placing his hand on Castiel's knee and slowly dragging his finger tips up his angel's thigh, stopping at the skirt.

Castiel shivered, "Dean," he breathed before leaning close and claiming the hunters mouth.

Dean stiffened for a moment before melting into the kiss. When he felt Castiel's tongue lick across his bottom lip he eagerly opened up to him. They both moaned at the sensation of their tongues moving together.

"I love you," Castiel said as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Castiel," Dean panted.

Castiel grinned as he slid off the bed and on to his knees.

Dean spread his legs, and Castiel moved between them. "Cas," he breathed as Castiel squeezed his thigh.

"Are you hard yet Dean?" Castiel asked. His voice was low and rough causing Dean to shudder.

Castiel kept his eyes locked with Dean's. "Answer me Dean," he said standing up and placing a hand on Dean's right shoulder, pushing him back until his back hit the mattress.

Dean looked down as Castiel pushed a knee in between his legs, the skirt slowly rising to reveal more of his skin.

"Look at me Dean," Castiel whispered into his ear.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes. They were dark with lust and want, but there was a spark of light in them. The light made Dean feel safe and loved.

Castiel smiled before pushing his knee forward into Dean's crouch.

Dean's back arched. "Mmhm," Castiel hummed, "you're hard already, and I've barley touched you," he teased. "Is the outfit that much of a turn on?"

Dean nodded. "Have you seen yourself?" he said grabbing Castiel's hips and flipping them over. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's neck, lightly biting and sucking as he moved his hips against Castiel's.

Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck and moaned, "I want you, so badly."

Dean smirked against his angel's neck. He slowly kissed his way down Castiel's body, stopping to lick his stomach.

Castiel's breath hitched, "Dean!"

Dean moved back up to kiss him. It was slow and passionate. "Cas?" he said pushing the skirt up to drag his hand across the spanks Castiel was wearing.

Castiel moaned, "Yes, Dean?"

Dean smiled and kissed his angel's ear, "Will you marry me?"

~o~

Dean's eyes shot open "What?" he said as he sat up.

He shook his head. _No. No. No!_ he thought. He does not want to marry anyone, especially not Castiel, Angel-of-the-fucking-Lord.

He stood up combing a hand threw his hair. Sam's bed was empty and there was no sign of him in the room, thank God. Hopefully he was out getting coffee. Dean let out a breath as he looked down at the erection he knew was way more than just the typical morning wood.

"I need a very cold shower," he said, walking into the bathroom.

~o~

"Why are you going?" Balthazar asked "What do you see in that man?"

Castiel shook his head. "You wouldn't understand," he said looking down at his left hand. He sighed trying to make the pain in his chest go away as he took off his engagement ring. He held it out to Balthazar, "C-can you hang on to this for me? Please?"

Balthazar frowned, "Cassy." he said.

"Just take it!" Castiel snapped, not able to take the pain anymore. "Please," he said brokenly.

Balthazar sighed taking the ring from Castiel. He looked at the lettering inside, '_You will always be my Angel' _was engraved into it. "I'm sorry Castiel," he said putting the ring in his pocket.

Castiel shook his head, "Don't be. This is my fault. I should of known it couldn't last."

"You'll get him back," he said. "So, are you going in the new outfit?" he asked with a smirk.

Castiel smiled, "Of course I am."

~o~

Castiel flew to the motel where Dean and Sam were staying, and felt his heart lighten when Dean looked at him.

Dean turned to the sound of wings. His eyes went wide when he saw Castiel's wardrobe change. He was in jeans that fit him very well; they didn't sag, yet weren't too tight. The sweat shirt was tight enough to outline his biceps. Dean never realized how young and muscular Castiel was…or rather, Jimmy was.

"Uh…Cas?" Dean said with worry in his voice as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Castiel knew this Dean was not use to how Castiel learned to act from the other Dean, so he stayed emotionless. "Hello Dean, Sam," he said.

Dean's gaze traced Castiel up and down discreetly, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if..." he paused and looked at the ground.

Dean's heart stopped; was there something wrong?

"If what Cas?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed and looked up. "If I could stay with you and Dean until tomorrow?"

Dean and Sam shared a glace. "Umm…Okay. Everything alright, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded "I…I just need a break from heaven." It wasn't a total lie; heaven was getting a bit stressful.

"Okay. Well, me and Sam were just about to go hit the diner down the street, wanna come?"

Inside Castiel was jumping with excitement, but on the outside he kept a straight face. "Yes, I would," he said following the brothers to the Impala.

"Sam, hop in the back," Dean ordered.

Sam frowned "What? Why?"

"Because you side seat drive," he said. "And Castiel knows how to stay quiet." He smiled at Sam before getting in the car.

Sam shook his head before getting into the backseat.

Castiel opened the door on the passenger side and got in. Dean stared at him with worry. Castiel never used the door; he always just popped into the car. Dean started to wonder if Castiel's mojo was fading again.

"You sure you're okay Castiel?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him. "I'm fine," he said with a small smile. Castiel mentally kicked himself, this wasn't his Dean; he wasn't use to Castiel laughing, smiling, or acting human. He was in a relationship with Dean for two years. It started right after Castiel saved Dean and Sam from Zachariah. Dean thought he was dead, and after that he never let Castiel go, always stayed in touch, always loved him.

Castiel didn't realize that he had a look of sorrow, but it didn't help ease Dean's nerves.

"Cas are you sure everything is ok?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded not trusting his voice. He hated this. Living in the other world changed him so much. He understood more now, he felt things that he'd never felt before. He was so use to his Dean; holding hands, cuddling, kissing, fucking smiling! His face hurt from trying to keep a straight face, and all he wanted was a fucking hug, and Dean was a douche bag here.

Castiel was making himself angry now, his nails digging into his thigh as Dean pulled into the diner parking lot. He slowly got out of the car and walked toward the diner.

Dean walked in front of him his mind spinning with worry as Cas dragged his feet against the floor. They sat at a booth Dean let Castiel slide in before sitting next to him. "So, do you want to eat while your here?' he asked with a frown.

Castiel looked at the table. "If you don't mind I would enjoy eating again," he said.

Dean glanced at Sam then back at the slouching angel. "Castiel do you need to tell us something?" he asked "Like…is your mojo dying out again?"

Castiel sighed in frustration. _Can't you just leave it alone? Ever!_ Castiel thought. "Dean I'm fine!" he said. "Although, in the short time I was human, I found that I enjoy delicious fucking food."

Dean choked a bit on his own spit at the curse word falling from the angel's lips. He felt his pants tighten, right around his crotch as scenes from his dream entered his mind. Dean cleared his throat. "Is there anything else you enjoyed while being human?"

Castiel tried to hide his smirk, "Well a hot shower would be nice," he said looking up with his same blank face.

Dean nodded shifting a little. "Okay, feel free to use the shower."

"Sorry for the wait!" A young blond woman said. "My name's Beth. What can I getcha, y'all?"

Dean gave her a charming smile. "Well Beth, I'd like a cheeseburger and a beer."

She blushed as she wrote it down. "And for you?" she asked looking at Castiel.

"Same, please," he said staring at the table.

_Stupid bitch,_ he thought as his body stiffened, and he sat up straighter in a more protective position.

Dean winked at her as she walked away.

Sam lightly kicked him and motioned to Cas.

Dean looked over and frowned at how angry Cas looked. For some reason Dean felt as if he was the reason for Castiel being so unhappy. Without thinking he moved closer to the angel.

Castiel looked at Dean who gave him a small smile.

Castiel looked at the table and went to twist his engagement ring like he always does when he's nervous, only to remember he'd given it to Balthazar.

Castiel would have never noticed his food being placed in front of him if it wasn't for Dean being his charming self and making the waitress laugh. Castiel winced at her high pitched squeaking.

Castiel clenched his jaw as Dean winked at her before she walked away.

"What?" Dean asked Sam who was shaking his head.

"Can't you keep your dick in your pants for one day?" he asked.

"Sam if your brother has some…sexual frustration, he should be able to deal with it by picking up a young girl," Castiel said.

Dean gave a cocky grin, "See? Cas gets me."

"But I do ask that you be careful," the angel said.

Dean looked at Cas and asked, "What? You think I can't take care of myself?"

Castiel looked him in the eye. "There is no doubt that you can handle yourself," he said. "But I'm afraid that I'm not completely sure if my powers will be able cure your diseased genitals if you contract an STD," he said with a straight face.

Sam started to laugh as Dean's jaw dropped.

Dean turned back to his food; clenching his jaw he growled, "Shut up Sam!"

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes as he slowly calmed down enough to eat his salad.

"Can you pass the ketchup Cas?" Dean said.

Castiel was too focused on trying not to laugh at his own comment as he slowly passed the ketchup over to Dean completely forgetting about the plan. But it wasn't a waste.

Dean grabbed the ketchup and his hand landed on Castiel's. Dean jerked back as a shock of pleasure shot from his right shoulder straight to his dick. Dean groaned and rubbed his shoulder to keep himself from rubbing his crotch.

Castiel smirked quickly before forcing himself to frown. _Of course! This was Dean's plan,_ he thought.

Sam looked at him brother with concern. "You okay?' he asked, "Did you fuck up your shoulder on the last hunt?"

Dean clenched his jaw. _Don't say fuck,_ he thought, because all he could hear was Cas' gravely voice saying that word, and his dick gave another twitch. He looked at Sam and cleared his throat. "No! I-I'm fine," he grunted.

Castiel stared at him with a concerned look, "Are you sure?" he asked. "I can heal you if you want-"

"No!" Dean snapped. "I'm fine," he said before grabbing the ketchup.

They ate for a few moments in silence with Dean shifting every now and then.

Castiel slipped the thumb of his left hand into his mouth to lick away the ketchup that had dripped from his burger.

Dean jerked and groaned grabbing at his shoulder. He was throbbing in his jeans. What the fuck was going on?

Sam swallowed his food and asked, "Are you okay?"

Castiel turned in the booth, "You seem very uncomfortable," he said.

Dean closed his eyes; he didn't know if Castiel's voice was just that low because his mind was a little fuzzy or if the angel was doing it on purpose. He looked up at the angel and looked him up and down. The angel looked concerned, but there was a gleam in his eye, something sinister. Dean shook his head, having to resisting the urge to strip the angel then and there. "I'm fine," he said turning back to his food.

Castiel smiled to himself as they continued to eat.

By the time they left the diner, Dean was throbbing in his jeans. He walked in front of Castiel and Sam so they wouldn't see the obvious bulge. He drove faster then normal so they'd get to the motel faster.

"Dean!" Sam said when Dean opened the door their room.

Dean turned around. "Yeah Sammy?" he asked.

"I'm gonna get another room since Castiel is going to stay the whole night," he said.

"Oh, I could just sleep on the couch or the floor," Castiel said, not wanting to kick Sam out of the room.

Sam smiled at him, "No, no it's fine," he said knowing Cas felt bad. "I don't mind. I have to live with Dean on a regular basis so I'd love the time alone."

"Yeah, not to mention Sam snores really loud," Dean mocked. "Maybe with an angel I'll finally get some sleep." Dean unlocked the door leaving it open for Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes before giving Cas a small smile and walking away.

Castiel walked inside the room to find Dean sitting on his bed with a pillow in his lap. Castiel closed and locked the door. "May I use the shower?"

Dean looked at the angel. "Sure, go right ahead," he said watching as Cas closed the bathroom door.

Once Dean heard the water turn on he threw the pillow off and pressed the heel of his palm to his erection and groaned quietly. He's never been this turned on before, not even when he was a teenager.

~o~

Castiel knew this wasn't the right way to get Dean to fall in love with him, but he couldn't help himself. He stepped into the shower and let his left hand comb through his damp hair. He knew Dean could feel the pleasure, and he knew this was torturing his hunter.

He slowly slipped his pointer finger into his mouth and gently sucked on it. He smiled around his finger when he heard Dean groan in the other room. He swirled his tongue around his finger before wrapping his right hand around his hardening dick. He slipped his middle finger in next to the other and sucked on them both as he moved his hand up and down his erection rubbing his thumb over the tip.

~o~

Dean groaned has he felt another bolt of pleasure hit his already throbbing cock. He laid back against the mattress. He was so close already as he unbuttoned his jeans and forced the zipper down. His back arched as an invisible pressure wrapped around his dick. He moaned, "Cas!" He slapped a hand over his mouth as visions of his dream entered his mind. He was so going to hell for getting off while thinking of an angel.

His hips bucked as the pressure got tighter. His breath was coming in fast pants as his hips bucked uncontrollably, "Cas!" he shouted as his orgasm ripped through him, and his world went white.

~o~

Dean had quickly changed his clothes before Castiel was finished with his shower. When Castiel stepped out of the bathroom Dean was shocked by Castiel's pajamas.

The angel was wearing very loose sweat pants that hung low enough for Dean to see his hip bones. His shirt was long sleeved and clung comfortably to his skin, and outlined his biceps and chest.

Dean licked his lips. "Did you have a nice shower?" he asked walking over the table and grabbing two beer bottles.

"Yes," Castiel said taking the bottle Dean offered him. "Thank you" he said.

Dean sat down on the small couch motioning for Castiel to join him. He took a sip of his beer as the angel sat next to him. "So what's going on up in heaven?" he asked.

Castiel sighed, "Raphael. He has organized an army of angels who believe that your world should end, and they're trying to kill those of us who don't."

Den nodded, "So you're being hunted."

"Yes. All we need to win the war is more soldiers, or more power," he said taking a sip from his bottle.

"At least the apocalypse doesn't include Lucifer," Dean said.

Castiel frowned, "What do you mean?"

Dean looked at the angel, "Cas. Lucifer's a dick. He wouldn't help either of you he'd just kill you," he said.

Cas shook his head placing his beer down on the coffee table before standing up and walking across the room, "You don't know anything about my brother Dean," he said.

Dean placed his bottle down walking over to the angel. "Cas, what are you talking about?" he said. "Lucifer killed you once already, how can you still call him your brother?"

Castiel glared at him. "Lucifer only killed me because I was human!" he said firmly "He also understood that I was brought back once already, so the odds of me coming back were high!"

"Cas. Calm down," Dean said "Lucifer's not even an angel anymore, he's Satan," he said.

With out thinking Castiel hit his left hand against the wall. Dean cried out, his shoulder throbbed in a cruel pain that caused him to fall to his knees.

Castiel stood in front of the hunter. "Don't ever compare my brother to that disgusting rat!" he shouted. His voice became low and threatening, "Satan and Lucifer are two very different beings!" he said before disappearing.

~o~

So, First time writing smut, what do you think? Thank you for being patient and I hope you review.


	3. doubt

I'm very sorry for taking forever to update this story! I'm hoping updates will come faster, not only for this story but my others as well. This chapter was not beta'd so all mistakes are mine, and there are probably a lot of them.

~o~

Castiel looked at his vibrating phone and sighed, Dean was calling him again. This was the eleventh call from him this week, and each voice mail was a little more worried each time. Castiel pocketed his phone and looked out at the ocean.

Dean loved the beach, each time Castiel got the chance to take Dean some where it was always here. The sand was white and the water was blue and clear, Dean loved it. Castiel stood up, he couldn't take this much longer! He hated what had become of him, what loving Dean has turned him into. He's easily hurt now, and is more easily fazed by frustration and anger.

"I hear your have a conflict of the heart"

Castiel sighed and the familiar voice "Crowley" he breathed turning around.

"Hello Castiel" he said with a smile "How have you been?"

"Fine" he said "Why are you here?"

Crowley smiled "Thats angels for you. Never want to have a conversation, just quick and too the point" he laughed "I want to make a deal... with you"

Castiel tilted his head "I'm and angel you ass! I don't have a soul to sell"

"Don't need one for this deal" he said "All you have to do is lie to the Winchesters and turn your back on them"

Castiel shook his head "I can't do that Crowley. No matter what your offering. They are my friends"

"Even Dean?" he asked watching the angels eyes drop to the ground "He'll never be like the other one you know. They are two different people. They have different taste in cars, music, people..."

"You don't know what you're talking about" Castiel said "They have more in common than you think"

"Well there is one think they don't have in common" Crowley said "Your Dean never loved Lisa... she's still on his mind you know. He's wondering if she's okay, if she is sleeping with someone other than him. Oh and the boy is bound to find Dean and beg him not to leave them, or call one night crying and whining about how life was better with him and so on" he said "You'll never be able to get that out of his mind"

There was a moment of silence for a second as Castiel tried push away the doubt that made itself present.

"_Cas! HELP!" _

Castiel looked towards the sky at the sound of Sam's panicked voice "Goodbye Crowley" He said before flying off.

~o~

"SAM!" Dean shouted trying his hardest to shove the vamp off him. He can't remember how it happened he just knows that they were looking threw this old warehouse when they were jumped. Now Dean has a vamp on top of him, it's fangs inches from his neck.

"Get off!" he shouted pushing it off him and quickly reaching for his machete, but he wasn't fast enough and the vampire jumped onto his back, it's knee digging painfully into Dean's back. Dean cried out in pain as it pulled his head back by his hair and bit into his neck.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled reaching for his fallen machete while trying to protect himself.

Dean could feel his body become cold and weak, his blood was being drained quickly and his vision was going a little fuzzy around the edges. But he was focused enough to see a familiar trench coat appear in front of him.

Castiel quickly killed all the vampires in the room before quickly making his way to Dean. Castiel himself was worried, but he kept a straight face, "Dean?" He said rolling him on to his back.

Dean groaned "Cas?" he asked squinting.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's forehead and heeled him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked kneeling next to Cas.

"Yes" Castiel said pulling his hand back.

Dean slowly sat up "Well that was fun" he joked.

They all stood up, Dean brushed himself off before shoving the angel "Where the hell have you been!" He shouted.

Castiel was shocked by this but quickly recovered "Heaven" he lied. He hadn't stepped foot in heaven since that day.

Dean glared at him "What is so important that you can't take five fucking minutes to answer your damn phone!"

"A war Dean! I'm not sure if you are aware but I am fighting in one right now!" He snapped.

Dean was taken aback by how the angels tone changed and it took a few seconds to get himself together.

"Your not doing very well either"

Castiel turned around in time to see one of Raphael's followers charging at him. He braced himself for the impact of the wall and he was forced against it.

Castiel moved fast shoving the other angel away from him fast enough to slide his angel blade out of his sleeve. The other charged at him again angel blade in hand. Castiel dodged him, but was cut by the blade on his shoulder.

Dean notice the blood soaking his trench coat where the cut was "Cas!" he yelled.

Castiel stayed focused and his tried to injure the other angel enough to get an advantage on him. Castiel cried out as he was hit in the back and forced to the floor. He rolled onto his back frantically looking around for his blade.

The angel straddled his hips and raised his hand to stab Castiel in the chest. As he thrusted his arm down Castiel caught his wrist, but it was to late and the blade was plunged halfway into him. Castiel threw his head back and screamed in pain.

Dean acted as fast as he could, picking up Cas's fallen blade and plunging it into the angels back. The angel screamed and light exploded from his eyes and mouth. Dean covered his eyes at the brightness, but as soon as the light dimmed down he was pushing the angel to the side kneeling next to Cas.

Castiel groaned as he pulled the blade from his chest. 'This wasn't suppose to happen' he thought 'I can't die yet, not now'.

Dean's heart stopped when he saw the light shining from the wound in Cas's chest. He placed his hand over it, "Cas? Cas you're gonna be okay... right? Cas?"

Cas looked up at Dean and went to talk to reassure the hunter that everything was fine, but instead he coughed up liquid that was stuck in his throat.

Dean panicked as his angel coughed blood "No, no, no" he repeated "You're not dieing on me you bastard!" he shouted "Sam! Help me!"

"Don't move him!" Balthazar appeared kneeling on the other side of Castiel. Balthazar cupped his brothers face "You're so foolish..." he said. He looked at Dean "Take your shirt off" he ordered.

Dean frowned "Excuse me!" he asked.

Balthazar glared "If you want Castiel to live then listen to me. Now take your damn shirt off!" he yelled.

Castiel was trying so hard to hold on to his grace, but it was getting to hard and he could feel it slipping. The feeling was horrible, like a hook was ripping through him. He cried out arching his back , a flash of his grace escaping his grasp.

Dean rushed to get his shirt off, the cold air making him shiver "Now what?" he asked.

"How is this helping?" Sam asked.

"Just shut up and hold still! This will hurt" he said grabbing Castiel's right hand and placing it on the scar it made on Dean's shoulder.

Dean's back arched and he cried out. It felt like a piece of him was being ripped out of him, and his head started to pound.

"Dean!" He heard Sam call for him before everything went black.

~o~

I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
